The present invention relates to a file clip with punching function, which can directly punch a paper itself without using any punching device and then collect the paper on the file clip. The file clip has relatively large opening so that the paper can be more easily collected or taken out.
A conventional file clip only has the function of collecting papers. The papers to be collected are first punched with through holes by a punching device and then collectively fitted with the file clip. When additional papers are added to the file, these papers must be similarly punched with holes and then the file clip is opened for adding these papers to the file. Then the file clip is again closed. This procedure is quite troublesome. Moreover, in an open state, the conventional file clip often has such a small opening that it is difficult to place the papers in or take the paper out of the file clip.